1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support frames, and in particular, support frames for cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a new support frame for supporting a cleaning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support frames, and in particular, support frames for cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, support frames, and in particular, support frames for cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art support frames, and in particular, support frames for cleaning devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,835; U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,924; U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,156; U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,162; U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,556; U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,219; U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,113; U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,757; U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,482; U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,321; U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,892; U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,541; U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,297; U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,566; PCT Pat. No. WO 93/04623; PCT Pat. No. WO 94/24920; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,653.
The support frame according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a cleaning device.